Hermione
by beautiful Catastrophe
Summary: This is a quick thing I wrote about Hermione, I might add more to it later but pretty much all I like to do is write as if I am a character from some book or something. Also, I love reviews!


Hermione Granger

The sun poured into the open window of the girl's dormitory as Hermione Granger sat with her head in a book. It was not a rare sight to find the young sixteen-year-old Gryffindor to be reading. In fact, it was hard to see her not. Most girls her age were into hair and appearance, Hermione was into good grades and pride. That was one thing that never left Hermione was her pride. Yes, she was a muggle born and was made fun of quite a bit from Malfoy about it, but she never let anyone see any of her doubts. All her life at Hogwarts she has been proving herself a true wizard, even if she does have muggle parents. Lately Hermione had been doubting herself and everything she stood for. Sometimes she found herself wondering exactly who she was. As thoughts like these passed through her head, she tried hard to erase them and concentrate on her book, but it was no use.

Right now, the book, which resided not to far from her nose, was just a bit of reading that Hermione wanted to catch up on. So far, she had already finished her transfiguration essay, and she made a complete study guide for the charms test, which would be held on Monday. All she had left to do was write down some spells for potions. She wanted to try some of the spells in the book, but she knew Snape would probably just yell at her for being an overachiever.

People thought she was silly to 'just read' for fun, but who was the last one laughing when she received a project on something she already knew everything about. The book, which she was looking over right now, was called Potions of the Era, which talked about some of the most complicated potions imaginable. Hermione wished that one day she could perform these, even if she did loath potions at the moment. It was not that she hated the class it was the fact that she disliked Snape and his awful love for every Slytherin alive. She always wondered why he never grew tired from making fun of Harry or Neville. Seriously, he did it every day, and some days he even found a reason to make fun of Miss. Granger too.

Hearing footsteps slowly coming up the stairs Hermione figured she should probably head down since it would be time for supper soon. It was a Saturday evening so she figured most girls her age were probably outside enjoying the beautiful suns rays before they set behind the trees. In addition, the girls that were probably about to enter would be shrieking about something useless like boys or hair. Hermoine wanted nothing to do with that unimportant chatter. She sometimes wondered if she were the only girl her age that was not so superficial.

Closing her book with an almost irritated thud, she laid the book down on her bed and walked quickly over to the exit of the dormitory. As she descended the stairs, she passed a few of her dorm mates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were probably the ones headed to the dorms at the moment. They both smiled graciously towards her as if they were old friends, but as soon as they passed Hermione could hear them chatter about her frizzy hair. It was girls like that who bothered Hermione the most. Girls who had nothing better to do than talk about someone they do not even know. Hermione never forgot the look on their faces when they saw her at the Yule ball. It was priceless. The way they stared at her perfectly pinned and straight locks as she entered with Viktor; it almost gave Hermione a sense of happiness. Was she turning into them, always trying to over achieve every girl on looks and style? No, Hermione would never be like that, at least that was what she thought.

Smiling to herself, she found her two best friends, Ron and Harry, sitting on a couch together playing with wizard cards. Hermione sometimes wondered if they ever studied. Although she was a bit irritated at their 'I don't care' attitude, she could not help but smile a bit as Ron lifted his head and smiled at Hermione. Quickly composing herself she smiled towards both of them, "Hello Harry, Ron, ready to go down to the great hall for supper?"


End file.
